


Nothing Else

by nerdgul



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Anger Management, Depression, Episode: s03e07 The Anger Management, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, cuddeling, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgul/pseuds/nerdgul
Summary: "You know that thing when something's really good or works really well and then suddenly anything else just seems worse by comparison?Like if you ate the best darn chocolate cake ever, then after that no other dessert will be as satisfying. That was Grizz's bear hugs, they were the softest most perfectly comforting thing in the world and now no pillow or fluffy blanket could hold up, and that made Nom Nom all the more infuriated."





	Nothing Else

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at 3 am and it got sad and probably is super out of character heck Idk I probably shouldn't have posted this yet
> 
> -This is still an unedited work, please excuse spelling/grammar/inconsistencies and such.  
> \--Due to responses i will be making a sequel/second chapter (and possibly more from there), however it may take a while until i get to it

You know that thing when something's really good or works really well and then suddenly anything else just seems worse by comparison?  
Like if you just ate the best darn chocolate cake ever in your life and then after that no other dessert will ever be as satisfying. or if you u move to a place that has a dishwasher and suddenly it breaks and after that every second of hand washing dishes is sheer torture. Not that Nom Nom, the cutest most famous koala on the internet, ever had to wash his own dishes, but he did know the feeling. Because, well, that was Grizz's bear hugs. They were the softest most perfectly comforting thing in the world and now that he knew the sweet comfort of the bear's hugs, no pillow or fluffy blanket could ever suffice. And this fact just made Nom Nom all the more infuriated. 

Nom Nom tried everything, months of therapy, anger management classes, he even bought nearly truckload of the softest finest blankets he could find to try and replicate the feeling but nothing worked quite right. Sure, the therapy sessions had helped him 'get to the root causes of his anger', as his therapist liked to say, but he already knew he liked being in control, and on some level also knew that it was all simply overcompensating so people would take him seriously and not just as the cute dumb little animal he was for cameras. He knew how obsessive he could be about every little detail being to his exact specifications and, thought he didn't know the name for it before, but he also knew about his so called 'agitated depression'. 

However, knowing these things doesn't really do anything to help during Nom Nom's *ehem* 'little outbreaks'. It just helped him know when he was getting mad, but that didn't stop or change anything.   

With a huge tour and a schedule full of public appearances coming up, not to mention an internet convention downtown being held in just a few short hours, Nom Nom with only one dreaded option. His finger had been hovering over the call button for 3 minutes until one of his employees spoke up. 

"Sir, would you like me to make the call for you?" The man asked, nervous yet exasperated. 

"AHHHH" Nom Nom yelled throwing his phone across the room. "No! That's I can handle this myself! I. Don't. Need. HIM!"

"bu-but sir-" Nom Nom had already stormed off to his room, slamming the door before the man could finish his protest. 

The internet star paced back and forth in his room, fuming and stopping every few seconds to kick or throw something. He couldn't work like this! He's barely pulled in any subscribers this month, his views are lower than ever, but he shouldn't be surprised, he can't even get his cute-y sleep with how irritated he's been! Nom Nom groaned and grabbed another pillow, squeezing the life out of it desperate to calm down already, but his efforts were fruitless. He ripped the pillow's seems screaming and threw the remains at the nearest wall, effectively knocking over a lamp and covering his room in feathers. 

"I need to find something, fast."  Nom Nom mumbled to himself. 

*achoo!* Nom Nom stopped in his tracks. He knew that sneeze, it was the same one that had nearly run him out of business.  Nom Nom Kicked open his door to find the black and white culprit just a few feet from his door, along with his younger brother and... _him_. 

"Hey Nom, ha, we were just about to knock! how ya doing?"  Grizz greeted as happily as ever. Nom Nom would envy the other's ability to be so sickeningly happy all the time if he wasn't completely disgusted by it. 

"How am _I_ doing!? I'll tELL YOU H -hmmfhabl" Before the marsupial could finish his sentence Grizz had already scooped him up into a hug. Nom Nom felt calm almost instantly and hated how easily Grizz could calm him down and just how effective it was. It only lasted a moment and Nom Nom was set back down. He would never admit, but the thing he hated most about Grizz's hugs was how short they were.

Nom Nom mumbled under his breath something about firing his manager before sighing and asking as 'politely' as he could manage "So what are _they_ doing here?" 

"uhh welll we wanted to go to the convention and- " Panda started before Grizz cut him off "The guy who called said it was cool if they came with!" 

"Ice Bear just wants free pass. No come with." 

"Fine, whatever, just stay out of my way." The koala pushed past the bears to make his way towards his office, making a note to definitely find a new manager later.   

It was 30 long awkward minutes of the bears waiting around in Nom Nom's office trying not to touch anything while he made calls to various people making sure all plans were set up and checking his itinerary before they all left for the convention. Nom Nom stared out the window the entire ride shutting down and ignoring Grizz's every attempt of bringing him into a conversation before the bear gave up and chatted among his brothers. Luckily for all of them it was a short ride and they were at the convention building soon enough. It was still early so many of the booths were still not fully set up, but Nom Nom still waved the 2 unwanted bears off to go "look around or whatever" while motioning for Grizz to stay with him as he walked off. Nom Nom nearly lost it when he overheard panda whispering to his brother once he thought the other was out of earshot.

"Dude are you sure you wanna go with him, I mean he's kinda a dinkle."

"What? Nah, Nom's not all bad besides I can't ditch him, thats not cool!" Grizz defended. 

"ok, but isn't it kinda weird that he hired you to hug him?" Nom Nom clenched his fists at this, he knew it was weird, but he hated hearing it being pointed it. He wanted badly to go off on Panda with his whiny little- but he couldn't. Nom Nom hated to admit it, weird or not he needed Grizz today. His reputation of coolest cutest internet star was at stake and he couldn't ruin his chances by doing something stupid. 

"pssh, no way, everyone needs a hug sometimes, and I can't help I have the best hugs in the universe!" Grizz boasted proudly before telling his brothers that he'd see them later then turning to catch up to Nom Nom. Grizz must be getting better at spotting signs of when he was getting angry early because when he caught up he immediately scooped the smaller up into another hug. Disaster avoided. 

"So what are we doing fist, buddy?" 

The koala scouted at the bear despite being calmed until he was placed firmly back on the ground. Then he answered that first on their list would be checking in and getting their badged. 

"Wait, what about my bros? they already left and don't have any passes yet! I can't let them get in trouble!" Grizz started, Nom rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Don't worry about it." Nom Nom said as he waved over one of the hotel's staff members. He not-so-subtly placed a bill into the kid's pocket and told them to find a couple of bares to give passes to. The kid, confused, asked if he could describe the bears in more detail, to which Nom Nom nastily spat, 

"They're BARES, what more description do you NEED" 

"W-well uhh,.. what k-kind of bears are they, sir?"

"are you seriou- UHHHGG can you BELIEVE this guy!!??" Nom Nom started to yell, going into a fit "HOW MANY **_BEARS_** DO YOU THINK WOULD **_POSSIBLY_ ** BE _**HERE**_???" 

Grzz quickly stepped up to bring in the other for another hug, giving an apologetic look to the terrified worker. With Nom Nom muffled in his fur, Grizz apologised to the kid and described his brothers. Then they quickly walked off to find said brothers before Nom Nom was set loose again, even though the second he was he was far more cheerful... at least for a second.

A series of loud "Awwwww"s and "I wanna him him next!!" and "oh oh get a picture!!" was heard from a small crowd behind them that slowly growing as more filed into the building. Nom Nom blushed and frantically pulled Grizz into an empty Panel room.           

"Oh hey looks like the con's starting! Ooh we should go look around before it gets to busy!" Grizz said excited. 

"No, look. We gotta get something straight real quick. You can't do the hug thing out there. Not where people can see." 

"why not, you didn't have a problem with it last time? What if you have an.. uh episode?" 

"Last time the only people could see us were work people, they couldn't say anything unless they wanted to be out of a job. But those out there, they're the public I need them to see me as cool, collected, and cute. not as some.. some weirdo" Nom nom mumbled the last part flinching at his own vulnerability.  

"Some what?" 

"It doesn't matter, point is I need you to stay by my side and if things go south find some place _private_ or the press will be all over us and god knows what they'll think. My reputation can't handle anymore blows." Grizz did his best to ignore the twinge of pain he felt at the thought that Nom Nom didn't want to be seen hugging him.   

"Alright, alright. I got you bud, don't worry. Uhh, how bout this, if you start getting mad give me a signal! Then I'll swoop in and save you like an undercover agent!" Grizz stuck what he thought was an impressive pose, and what Nom Nom most definitely did _NOT_ think was endearing.   

"Fine whatever. Ill just.. twitch my ear or something. uhhg, the Q and A's gonna start soon, com'on."   

* * *

 

To say it was a long day would be an understatement. All the panels, Q and A's, interviews, autographs, photoshoot, and the countless eyes and cameras of the idiotic public on Nom Nom watching his every move wore him down far too quickly. It all lasted only a few hours but it felt like an eternity. Luckily there were only a handful of incidences, and thought there were a few close calls Nom Nom managed to make it out with his reputation relatively unscathed. All the while Grizz followed behind with a positive attitude, how he managed to be so upbeat the whole day Nom Nom had no idea. Nonetheless both were pretty worn out and ready to get home. 

The two slumped into the car, the other bear brothers having had their fill of the convention and left hours ago. 

"Oh man that was so much fun! Thanks again for bringing me and my bros along!"

Nom Nom yawned contented and smug from the praise. "Don't mention it... and uh *ahem*thankyoutoforyouknow.. you really helped me out, I'm not sure I could've made it through today without you." Nom Nom tried his best to look nonchalant as he looked the window. 

"Aw, you're welcome, bro. Always happy to help out!" Grizz flashed a big smile that was not at all cute. Nope.. not.. at all. 

"Good, keep it up and we might actually be able finish everything on Tour with enough time to sightsee. Maybe hit a few parties in some REAL cities."  

"Huh? What are you talking about."

"Tour baby! Travel cross country, meet up with some more internet stars for some co-lab videos, meet some more fans, get some publicity, you know that kinda stuff. Make sure your packed and ready, we're leaving bright and early the day after tomorrow."

"Oh uh, well actually I promised Panda we'd to this art show thing then.." 

"What?? whoa hold on 

"Sorry man, but i already promi- "

"what am i supposed to do without you for 2 months!! "

"I dunno. I mean you didn't really need me that much today, and you're getting a lot better at keeping calm until you're somewhere private. Last time you said you'd figure something out, maybe u can just hug a pillow or something?"   

"that won't work!" 

"well why not?" 

"Because your hugs are the only thing that work anymore! It HAS to be from YOU!" Nom Nom didn't know what he'd said until after it came out. He quickly put his hand over his mouth and his face was on fire. 

"Nom, is there.. something you wanna tell me?"

"No, get out." He replied, cold and mortified.

"but n-" Griss tried to plead but was cut off. 

"Stop the car!" The driver came to a halt at the Kawala's command. Befor Grizz had the chance to try and say anything again the driver had opened his door and was coaxing him out of the car. 

* * *

 

Grizz was at a loss, the day had been great but then.. he didn't know what to do. What to think. It's not like this was the first time Nom Nom had pushed him away like that, but after the day, well.. they were having so much fun to, even though Nom Nom was working the whole time, and Grizz mostly just stood around watching, making sure never move his eyes from Nom Nom too long, not that that was a problem. Despite his tantrums the Koala was generally pretty cool, not to mention cute as a button.  He'd almost even forgotten that Grizz was hired to be there and wasn't just there for the fun of it.

And Nom Nom wanted to bring him along on tour.. for 2 months! He'd be lying if he said it didn't sound fun but he couldn't be away from his brothers that long. Speaking of which, Grizz should really get back home. Luckily they were almost at his home when he was kicked out, so he only had to walk a few blocks. He couldn't stop going over the whole situation, maybe his brothers were right. Maybe he is just a dinkle thats nothing but trouble. Maybe it was weird to hire someone to hug you.

Actually Grizz knew that his brother was right about that. It was strange, but Grizz went along. Afterall everyone needs something, sure Nom Nom had money and fame but he really doesn't have any friends. He always claimed to be find with it but Grizz knew that wasn't true, no one was that much of a loner. 'you're hugs are the only thing that work anymore', replayed in his head. He wondered what he meant by "anymore", and why only Grizz?        

Grizz turned on his heels, It was late and he was tired but he couldn't just go home like this. Nom Nom may have pushed him away but Grizz wasn't just gonna stand by and let him without so much as some answers. 

* * *

 

*knock knock* 

"go away" 

"Nom Nom, open up." 

"I said, go. away!" 

Grizz opened the door slowly. the room was dark, even more of a wreck than it had been when he'd been there that morning. "I just wanna talk." 

"I don't." 

Griss scowled and crossed the room best he could without tripping and scooped Nom Nom into his arms. He kiecked and fought but Grizz simply walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"I'm not letting go until you talk to me."

"Fine."

It was quiet for a few minutes, until Grizz sighed and layed back on the bed, Nom Nom still held firmly to his chest. 

"So, are we gonna talk?" 

"No."

"Fine, I've got all night."  

"... "

"Common man, dont be like this. Just.. tell me what's wrong." 

"Why do you care?" 

"Because I do! You're a jerk sometimes and I know you say you don't do friends, but like it or not you're still my friend and I care about you."

It took a while for Nom Nom to replay, for a few minutes he simply enjoyed the warmth of the grizzly's fur and the rhythm of his breathing until he finally took a shaky breath for himself. 

"Nothing lasts forever... everyone.. everyone leaves eventually. I was.. I was fine before I met you. I have everything anyone could ever want, a great job, plenty of money, a huge house, thousands of fans. but then.. you. I." 

Nom Nom was frustrated. He wasn't used to being close to people and didn't like being this vulnerable in front of anyone. It was infuriating, but he was already hugging the one thing that could instantly soothe him. He snuggled in tighter, gripping Grizzly fur. 

"I'm not going to leave you." Grizz tried, not entirely sure if that was what Nom Nom was getting at. 

"You just HAD to waltz in being all positive and happy didn't you? so.. patient and kind..  so _nice..._ _"_

"uh sorry?"  

"and comforting _."_ Grizz was the closest thing he had to a real friend. And he hanted just how nice it felt to have a friend. Why did he have to be so nice, even after Nom Nom had been so mean to the bears. He'd used them so many times and completely lost the trust and respect of the other two bears, but not Grizz. Grizz never gave up on him. Aways saw some good... somewhere. Even after all that happened he'd always forgiven him without so much as an apology.   

He wanted to apologize. Wanted to tell Grizz how perfect he was and much he didn't deserve him, but Nom couldn't say anything, he only hugged tighter. There was another long pause of silence before he was able to say something again.    

"You sure u can't come with me?" Nom nom asked with almost a dark chuckle.

 "I.. you know I can't." Grizz couldn't, they both knew that, but he was at a loss for words. He'd always felt bad on some level for the koala but.. he'd never seen the other like this. He looked to much smaller and it broke Grizz's heart to see him in such a state.    

"Can.. can u at least stay tonight then?"  

"yeah, I will."    

**Author's Note:**

> Christ, I tried to write something cute and fluffy I really did but jeez did it NOT turn out that way.  
> well, I hope you enjoyed this anyway. thanks for reading!


End file.
